meeting the daughter of mischief
by calee101
Summary: when tony thinks loki should move in loki has to consider what hela wants/ FROSTIRON if u dont like it keep scrolling but plz like it i do not own this characters marvel does more chapters to come.
Tony and Loki have been dating for 8 months and Loki was getting tired of going back and forth from Asgard to see his daughter and then back to earth to see Tony his boyfriend so Tony thought that it would be a good idea for Loki to move course Loki was thrilled with this idea but what about Hela with in the 8 months they have been dating Hela and Tony had never meat before I mean loki has told them about each other but never meat so loki sat tony down to talk about it."so tony you know that I have a daughter and she comes first I cant just leave her at Asgard you know this right"tony new this and he would love to meet hela and he wanted loki to be happy and he new were the conversation was going so he allowed it."babe I understand you want to live on earth but you want your daughter to live with us come on babe we can make this work."But before hela and Loki could move in he had to make sure that hela was OK with it like he said she was his first came back to Asgard and went off to find his daughter her mother had died in battle when she was 5 so loki was the only parent she so she treasured him of course loki would find her in the library reading she did not go hang out with the other kids because the would bully her about who her father is she thought loki did't know but he did he would tell him on her on time though. Hela heard her fathers foot steps and came up from the book to greet her father "greetings father,welcome back did you enjoy your visit with your friends on earth"."Yes dear but there is something I need to talk to you about""um ok"hela responses with a confused tone."So hela as you know i have been seeing some on and well its getting tiring going back and froth from Asgard to earth and wheel...We thought it would be a good idea to move in together but only if its ok with you."There was a pause for a moment before hela burst into joy saying yes yes and yes jumping up and down she was tired of wearing dress,she was tried of the bullies, she was tired of Asgard she wanted a change she did not like Asgard she had to keep her magic secret of else people would be afraid of her she wanted to show of her powers to people not in a bad way but a good made loki happy he will all was be with his favorite person and favorite goddess in one tells tony that hela will come with Thor in a week so that gave loki and tony enough time to prepare for hela to tony made calls he called all the avengers and told them the great news and he called pepper and explained why he cant come in for the next few days and loki and tony made the gust bedroom into a room for a 7 year old girl from Asgard. Tomorrow hela would be her with tony and loki and then they would live out there lives together,but before hela was to come loki wanted to tell tony some stuff about hela."so tony a few things to know about hela she is very insecure,she really likes to read and she has my powers and don't worrier they are under control."there was a pause for a moment "and don't Manichean her mother,""why"tony asked loki never talked about that with him "because when hela was 5 her mother and I went in to battle and we got separated and she was killed and we all was promised one of at lest will all was be there for hela so I went home with her mothers corpse and gave her a proper morale".Tony did not know what to say the only he could do was pull loki in a hug and convert him and then they went to they got up they had made sure that ever thing as perfect and by the time they had gotten everything perfect and gotten ready tony asked "do you think she will like me"loki just stops and stares at tony with a reassuring look "of course she will you are an amazing person tony".Just then Thor and hela arrived standing in front of the pool hela carries a small suitcase with cloths and books from Asgard she asked uncle Thor to bring her more books he promised he the she hears her father call her name she walks over just awing at everything and when she reaches her father she brings her into the living area and then she hears her fathers voice say "hela this is tony my boyfriend" hela hold out her hand and greets tony very polity."greeting im am hela of Asgard I have heard muck about you."and tony just stares at the resplendence between her and her father now it was tony's turn to greet hela "hello there im tony stark but you can call me tony" Loki cant help but smile at the moment.


End file.
